


Stakeout

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [26]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: Vitus keeps watch on a target who has fled to the far north.1329 AE





	Stakeout

A puff of warm air turns into a fine mist as soon as it leaves Vitus’s maw, which snaps shut after his wide yawn. Curled up as best as she can beside him is Ganga, his raptor. She’s been sleeping more often than not these past few weeks that they’ve been making this trek up north. Vitus has tried to do the best he can by her, wrapping thick, insulated cloth around her limbs, but that hardly compares for a creature born of the deserts of Elona.

But what can you do when a target has gone as far north as they can? You just have to keep going.

The wind shifts, suddenly blowing hard against the rock he’s chosen to stake out on. The ribbons and piercings dotting his horns tap against the frosted surface from the force of it as he starts to mess with the device wrapped around his head, centred over his left eye. Pushing on a lever, then sliding down a small circle of glass, he closes his right.

As Vitus clicks through some of the lenses, the view of the valley below him gets closer, focusing on a small cabin of wood, almost a steading if it weren’t so small. There’s a golden glow to the window that faces him as well as a single shadowy shape that flits in and out of the frame. No change.

Hitting another lever with a claw, the device whirls back into normalcy, his vision springing back to his immediate surroundings just in time for a small nudge against his back. Ganga looks mournfully up at him, her neck resting in the snow.

“Just a few more days of this, girl.” He comforts her as best as he can, hand coming out to stroke over one of her horns.


End file.
